


What do I have to lose?!?

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Happy Ending, Oops, Sex, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: An accident leads to new beginnings.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	What do I have to lose?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeemateJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/gifts), [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/gifts).



> Another thought that hit me midday. 
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> Y’all don’t hate me if you think it’s OOC.

It was an accident I swear. When I arrived at Holodeck two, I saw that someone was running into my time, but I never intended to enter. I guess I stepped too close to the unlocked doors. When the view of the boxing ring appears, I immediately know who the occupant is, but for some reason that doesn’t stop my forward motion. He’s nowhere to be found, so I continue exploring.

I see his gloves on the floor in front of his locker, and I begin to wonder if he is alright. I check the other rooms, but I find nothing until I reach the last uninspected space. I hear an unfamiliar rumbling, and I push forward to see if it’s him. When I round the corner, I see his exquisite form, rippling and alluring. I shouldn’t be here, but I can’t pull my eyes away from his bronze curves moist and dripping. I feel the inherent drip between my thighs.

He turns toward me, and my instinct is to run, but my mind keeps my feet firmly in place. I expect him to be shocked by my presence, but his face looks almost as if he wanted me here. 

“Kathryn…” my eyes are drawn to his hardening cock, as he practically drools my name.

“I’m sorry, Chakotay. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No intrusion, I’m just getting cleaned up after a little spar.”

“I’ll just leave you to it then.” I start to turn when I feel his wet hand circle my arm.

“Chakotay…”

“You can stay, Kathryn. I’m glad you’re here.”

Another surge of arousal floods my core, and I feel the dampness against my delicate skin. I want nothing more than to strip off this uniform and jump into his arms, but I’m sure I shouldn’t. 

“I know you’re thinking this shouldn’t be, but I’m not sure I can ignore my longing anymore. What about you?” His dimples wreck me.

I reach for the zipper of my uniform jacket. “Oh no, I want to stay, but I’m not sure I should.”

“You’re the Captain. It’s always been up to you.”

“You have to be the most patient man I’ve ever met.” My voice drips unintentionally.

“I would wait a lifetime for you.”

His words are the final straw, and instinctively I move back in his direction. I continue working on my uniform, and unintentionally give him a striptease, until I'm as bare as he is. I see his mouth water, and long to feel his moisture on me. 

“My God you’re heavenly.” He closes in on me.

“I could say the same of you.”

I push myself forward, placing my hands on his bronze chest. The warmth of his skin sends a spark through me. He winds his fingers into my hair, and consumes my mouth with wild abandon. I’m lost to his touch, and my brain flashes back to all the times I could have had this in the past. He moves his hands under my arms and picks me up. I circle my legs around his waist, and sigh audibly at the feel of his cock pushing against my center.

“My beautiful Captain, may I have the pleasure of feeling you from the inside?”

“Please my warrior.”

He shifts my weight in his arms, and swiftly turns to press my back against the shower wall. A small shriek escapes me at the impact, but I smile letting him know I’m ready and willing. He lets me slide down his body, and he quickly fills me. I don’t know how I have resisted this feeling for so long. 

“Oh baby…” I like the sound of that from my own mouth.

“You feel so. fucking. good. surrounding me.” He ruts his hips against me, accentuating his statement.

“Take me, please!”

He thrusts against me in affirmation, and my head falls back against the wall. Pushing forcefully, he thrusts hard and I feel my peak building quickly. My breath hitches in my throat, as I take his full length against my cervix. 

“Oh God… Chakotay I need you to fuck me from behind.”

Without a word, he pulls back and lets me down. When my feet hit the floor, he spins me around, and I put my hands against the wall in full expectation. Before a single coherent thought runs through my brain, he enters me again, and I relish the feel of his hips slamming into my ass. 

“Kathryn! My Kathryn.” He shouts as he fucks me.

“Yes, my warrior!” 

I lower my head, as he plows into me, and I pray for this feeling to never end. He is my end all and be all, and I will never again keep him at bay. 

“Fuck Kathryn!” I know he’s close, as am I, and I feel him reach around and stroke his fingers against my clit.

His fingers move in time with his hips, and I send a message of thanks to the stars. I don’t deserve his love and appreciation, but he gives it freely and I’ll never again deny him. This man is my treasure. 

“Chakotay!” I barely recognize my own voice, as the ecstasy takes over me. “I’m coming!”

“Captain, my Captain!” He screams as his dick jerks and fills me with the seed of life.

He thrusts to his finish, and we find ourselves breathing heavily, barely standing half upright in a tangle of spent limbs. On a usual day, I would stand up and run, scared of giving in to my urges. But, I don’t care anymore. I understand the bounds of protocol, but how many captains get stranded a lifetime from home?

As our breathing evens out, I regain my footing, and turn to face him. He stands tall, and I’m again in awe of his form. 

“Kathryn, don’t hate me, okay?”

“I would never, my darling.” I give him his favorite lopsided grin.

“Really?”

“I know this is different, but I want things to be different from this point forward. I love you, Chakotay.”

His look of shock is not surprising. “I love you too, Kathryn.”

“Can we keep this going, my love?”

“I would want nothing less, beautiful one.”

My heart couldn’t be happier at this moment. I know I’ve held him at bay for so long, but he still loves me just the same. It is now and forever that I will hold him as close to me as possible. I know Starfleet is important, but our happiness is paramount, and I will hold that close for the rest of my life.


End file.
